Fear
by Miss Hacky
Summary: She was never scared of it. Oblivion was rather normal in its own way, although the unbearable heat scorched her body, she felt nothing. Martin/Hero of Kvatch one-shot


She was never scared of it. Oblivion was rather normal in its own way, although the unbearable heat scorched her body, she felt nothing.

It unnerved her that a place like that could exist, one of so much hatred and destruction. Slowly it twisted her into a mockery of her original self, the girl with hair of fire could no longer hold onto herself and so she fell into the darkness. But she was never scared of it.

Everything became routine. The fight for survival she so readily accepted and the constant clashing of battle that rang in her ears, a harmony to the noise of Oblivion that invaded her senses. But she was never scared of it.

After a while she became curious to the planes of Oblivion and searched them for answers to her questions, even ones that were better sought in Tamriel. Her thirst for knowledge on her enemy could never be quenched. She was to far gone to realize that this obsession was destroying her. But she was never scared of it.

When she began to feel lonely, knowing that no one had seen Oblivion or trekked its lands as much as her she took admittance in Martin. He was her best friend, prepared to go to the end with her and his soothing voice. That voice that guided her through her adventures and taught her many things. He healed her wounds when she was too far gone to even recall receiving them, despite the pain. Jauffre disapproved of their closeness; he said it was unprofessional and threatened to trap her in Oblivion if it continued. But she was never scared of it.

She closed all the Oblivion gates and fought by his side properly for the first time. She felt…alive. Death had always fascinated her, she knew that with one flick of her wrist they could all die or they could all live. It was her choice. Maybe that was why she was loosing herself. But she was never scared of it.

Soon she felt that Martin was more than enough for her. He quietened the deafening roars and blinding sights of Oblivion from her mind. He helped her through it all, their relationship changed to more than friendship and she felt whole.

But then it ended. In a flash of light Mehrunes Dagon forced the Avatar of Akatosh to steal Martin from her and leave her with no guiding light to survive. This was the end of her. But she was never scared of it.

She didn't mean to kill the woman. She really didn't. The power got too much and she didn't want to listen to the woman babble on about how she was Martin's secret lover. So she killed her, stabbed her four times in the heart and mutilated her body until it was unrecognisable. Oblivion had changed her from the care free girl she used to be. But she was never scared of it.

Finally she began to feel sick, sicker than her own twisted mind and distorted perceptions. The past bled into the present, never letting her forget his face that night, nor the pain she endured for him. The sickness spread through her but it resonated in her stomach most. But she wasn't scared of it.

Two months later she noticed the swell of her stomach and the sickening had become worse. It had taken her this long to realise she was pregnant. Burdened with the thought of bringing another person into this world; a world that had stolen everything she once had. And now she would one more thing it could take. But she wasn't scared

Four months later Jauffre began to question her. It became obvious to everyone that she was slipping and they were all concerned for her child's health. She took to reading everything, the adventure stopped as she slowed, and her body finally beginning its decent into pregnancy. But she wasn't scared of it.

Three months later she was ready to give birth. The child had grown in her swollen belly and she was ready to give up, with one deafening scream the walls of Cloud Ruler Temple moaned in the cold and listened to her as she drew breath after breath, ready to collapse should she stop. The baby finally came out and she saw her azure blue eyes, the eyes of Martin. She had a chance of happiness with her daughter. And she was scared of it.


End file.
